The field of this invention relates to handles for bottles and more particularly to a handle for a new and novel handle design for a baby bottle to facilitate the use of the baby bottle by the infant.
The normal type of baby bottle is basically cylindrical in construction and includes a cap through which a rubber nipple has been passed. The basically cylindrical shape of the baby bottle has been found to be difficult to grasp by a newborn infant. The bottle may frequently slide from the infant's hands as the infant's hands are just not large enough to extend around the bottle and establish a firm grip. The result is that the infant keeps dropping the bottle and normally cannot readily find the bottle himself which then requires that an adult pick up the bottle and replace the bottle in position for the infant.
It would be desirable to design some form of a handle means which would greatly facilitate the holding of the baby bottle by the infant.